


[podfic] Long Time Listener

by heardtheowl, pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sequel to First Time Caller (also podficced); the boys finally meet face-to-face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Long Time Listener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Time Listener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268333) by [pianoforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay). 



  
  
**Length:** 00:42:28  
  
 **Download:**  
[mp3 || 59MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Long%20Time%20Listener.mp3)  
[m4b || 29MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Long%20Time%20Listener.m4b)  
 ****


End file.
